A Little Treat
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Oliver and Lacey have been dating for three months now, and after a disaster dinner at the Wood household, the couple finds comfort in each other. Based in Chapter 13 of An American Quidditch Player in London. Warning: Adult themes, sexual content. OWxOC


**Author's Note:** I'm sure there are a few people who wished I had written out the sex scene between Oliver and Lacey instead of skipping over it. Well, here it is.

**Summary:** Oliver and Lacey have been dating for three months now, and after a disaster dinner at the Wood household, the couple finds comfort in each other. Based in Chapter 13 of _An American Quidditch Player in London_.

-X-

"I'm so sorry." Lacey apologized again. "I didn't mean to come between you and your family, Oliver."

Oliver was barely listening to her, though. Lacey had been apologizing all night, and no matter what he said she still believed the night was a disaster because of her. They were currently standing in his apartment; Lacey didn't want to go home just yet.

"Sweetheart," Oliver groaned, "It's all right. It would have happened anyway. There's no use crying over spilled potion."

Lacey sighed and leaned into Oliver's chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself. In his mind, tonight had been a success. He realized that Lacey wanted to be with him for him; not his fame, or his money, or his family.

"You're right, I shouldn't dwell on it." Lacey finally said. There was a long strain of silence, and then, "But I feel so bad about it."

"Lacey, stop it. My mother is different than she used to be; even Fae knows that." Oliver was finally annoyed by her constant apologizing. "Things will get better, I promise."

Lacey nodded and leaned in for another hug. Oliver kissed the top of her head and began to rub her back. He noticed that her breathing was calmer now. He slid on hand lower on her back; his fingers were tracing the shape of her hip. She leaned back to look at him; Oliver was worried she was going to be angry that he was trying to cop a feel. Instead, though, she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Oliver was surprised at first, but leaned into the kiss quickly after. He felt her hands on his chest; he had never realized how good that felt until now. And finally, his hand reached its destination and began to massage her bottom. She groaned into his mouth; the sound was intoxicating. He wanted to hear her make more of those sounds.

Oliver pulled his lips away from hers and moved them to her throat. Her breathing had become heavy, and he was waiting for her to stop him any moment now. But she didn't stop him. He noticed that her hands weren't rubbing his chest anymore; instead they were beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. He didn't question it. Oliver's other hand moved down Lacey's back to join the other one on her bottom. She gasped at the feeling and arched her back into him. She moved to straddle him on the couch. Lacey removed his shirt from his shoulders and he shrugged the rest of it off. Her soft hands were now caressing his bare chest; Oliver let out a deep breath and moved his lips back to hers.

He pulled back to take a breath, and he looked at Lacey's face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were swollen.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Uh huh." She answered breathily. "I love you."

Oliver smiled, "I love you, too." He said huskily.

Lacey smiled one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on her face. He leaned down again and captured her lips. She kissed him with more fervor. Oliver's eyes widened when he felt her hands tugging at his belt buckle. He pulled away and stared at her; she just gave him a seductive look that said it all. He made a sound, similar to a growl and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Oliver carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on her back. He left her for a moment to close the door. When he came back, Lacey reached her hand out to him and he took it. She stroked her hand up his arm and gently pulled, silently asking him to come closer. Without any objections, Oliver got onto the bed. He hovered over her on his knees and gently leaned his head down to capture her lips.

Oliver felt Lacey's hands glide up his bare chest before snaking behind his neck. He leaned down further, closing the gap between their chests, but felt that her dress was in the way. Trying to keep his balance, Oliver pushed his hands under her back searching for the zipper to her dress. When he found it, Lacey sat up to give him better access. In the process, Lacey moved her lips to his neck and began to trail light kisses down to his chest. Oliver had gotten the zipper pulled down all the way and gently pushed Lacey onto her back again. Immediately, she began to pull her arms out of the dress. Once her arms were free, Oliver grabbed the base of the dress and pulled it straight off of her.

Oliver took his position over her again and placed his lips on hers. He moved his lips along her jaw line, leaving kisses all the while until her reached her neck. He kissed and lightly sucked at her pulse. When her breathing hitched and then became heavier, Oliver couldn't help but smile to himself.

Without taking his lips from her neck, Oliver slid his hand down her slender body. He barely noticed the may he moved his pelvis against hers. He felt Lacey's hand grab his hips and it made him push is growing erection against her harder.

"Oliver," Lacey breathed.

"Hmm?" Oliver hummed out continuing to kiss her neck.

"Take your pants off." She said moving her hands to his belt.

Reluctantly pulling his lips from her neck, Oliver leaned back onto his knees and undid his pants. He got off the bed to fully remove his slacks. When he turned back to the bed, he noticed Lacey staring at his erection pressing out from his boxers. When she realized he was watching her, she turned her head away and blushed heavily.

"Oliver," Lacey whispered. "H-have you done this before?"

He was slightly thrown off by the question. "What, sex?"

She nodded still not looking at him completely.

"Yes, a few times." He answered her truthfully. And then he was curious, "Have you?"

"No." She shook her head.

Oliver smiled at her and looked over her figure. He got on the bed again, but this time he laid next to her. She turned her head to him and he pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's all right." Oliver told her. "It doesn't change the way I think about you."

She smiled softly at him before leaning toward him and lightly placing her lips on his. Oliver deepened the kiss and put his hand behind her head. Slowly, he moved so he could lay on top of her again. She opened her legs to allow him to be closer to her.

With his pants removed, Oliver felt that the sensation of rubbing his erection against her felt even better. He removed his lips from hers and worked down her body, placing kisses as he went. He heard Lacey's heavy breathing and felt her body shaking with anticipation.

He reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Knowing what he was trying to do, Lacey arched her back against him. Without much difficulty, Oliver opened her bra and slid it off her shoulders before throwing it behind him.

Oliver studied her now bare chest before placing a hand over one of the soft mounds of flesh. He heard Lacey make a soft whining noise indicating to him that he was taking too long. So, without hesitation, Oliver slipped his mouth over her neglected breast and sucked slightly while teasing her hardened nipple with his tongue. Lacey's breathing became faster and she rubbed her leg against his side. Oliver sighed enjoying the feeling of her skin against his.

Lacey ran her fingers softly through his hair as he continued his ministrations on her other breast. Oliver rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple before lightly pinching it between his fingers. Lacey arched her back and Oliver pinched her nipple again trying to get the same reaction. Lacey's hands moved from his head down to his back where she lightly raked her nails against his skin.

Oliver took his lips off of her breast and continued kissing down her body until he reached her panty line. He looked up at Lacey to see her watching him. She gave him a small smile when their eyes met. Without questioning himself, Oliver hooked his fingers into her underwear and slid them down her legs. He threw the garment behind him where it went to join her bra and his pants.

He leaned back to look at the woman below him. She blushed feeling his eyes on her. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled a little bit, but Oliver could sense her hesitation.

He leaned down again and captured her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue tangled with hers in a fight for dominance. Oliver began to grind his pelvis against hers again and heard her give a small sound of pleasure. Soon, it became too much and Oliver sat back to remove his boxers.

Lacey bit her bottom lip as she stared at his unclothed manhood. Oliver reached for her hand and when she gave it, he pulled her so she was sitting in front of him. She kissed his lips softly before kissing down his neck and chest. Oliver let out a breath and closed his eyes as he desperately thought about her lips not ceasing at his stomach, but continuing on the wrap around his hard member. He was surprised when he felt her slender fingers wrap around his length and begin to feel him.

His breathing became faster as he felt her fingers move along his hardness. He let out a loan groan when her hand light squeezed him. He couldn't put it off any longer; he needed to be in her.

Gently, Oliver pushed her back down onto the bed and placed his mouth on hers. His hands felt around her body testing her reaction to his movements. He moved his hand down her torso to the joining of her legs. He stroked a finger along her flesh feeling her wetness. He pushed his index finger into her and felt her exhale heavily. He pulled his finger out and heard her whimper softly at the loss of contact. Oliver chuckled and kissed her jaw line before pulling his face away from her.

He stroked his finger along her slit and stopped when she twitched. He wiggled his finger on the bundle of nerves and watched as she bucked her hips against his hand. She moaned as he continued to rub her center. Her eyes opened to look at him when he removed his hand.

Oliver was positioning himself above her. He looked into Lacey's eyes as he hovered over her. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his face.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

She hesitated and Oliver wondered if she would really end the night right there.

"Hold on a second." She said sliding out from underneath her.

He leaned back watching her as she left the room. He was confused as he watched her searching for something in his living room. She bent down and pulled her wand from her purse. Oliver was about to call out to her when she pointed the wand at her stomach and muttered a spell. She put her wand back in her bag and came back to the bedroom smiling softly at him. She closed the door before she rejoined him on the bed.

"What did you do?" Oliver asked quietly.

"A form of contraception." She told him. "I can't afford to get pregnant."

Oliver chuckled nervously, "Well, at least you were thinking about that."

Lacey nodded and kissed his lips before pulling him on top of her. "Now, where were we?"

Oliver lined himself up with her entrance and looked up at her. She nodded slightly and he slowly pushed his throbbing member into her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the incredible warmth that wrapped around his penis. He pushed himself all the way into her and gave her some time to adjust to his size.

After a few moments, Lacey pressed her hips against his. Oliver took this as an initiative to continue. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing slowly back into her. He continued this method for some time.

Oliver picked up the pace and felt himself breathing heavily as he moved in and out of her tight warmth. He adjusted himself slightly and heard Lacey moan against his shoulder. He didn't know what he had done, but she liked it. Not knowing what to do, Oliver continued to thrust in and out of her, but didn't get the same reaction.

Lacey was also breathing heavily, but Oliver wanted to hear his name escape her lips. He wanted to hear her moan again.

Oliver placed his lips on her neck and sucked at her pulse while he thrust into her faster. Lacey arched her back pressing her chest against him. She let out a breathy sound of pleasure. Oliver adjusted himself so he could lean on one arm. His free hand moved down Lacey's torso. With his thumb, he searched for that little bundle of nerves. He knew when he had found it; Lacey gave out a cry of pleasure as he rubbed against her most sensitive spot.

At the sounds Lacey was making, Oliver wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He had picked up the pace even more, now pounding into her. He felt his body begin to tense getting ready for his orgasm. Before he could reach his climax, Oliver felt the soft, smooth walls around his member begin to contract around him. Lacey bucked her hips against his and gave a long moan as she reached her release.

It was all too much. Oliver pounded into her as her walls continued to squeeze him. He felt the small fluttering contractions begin to push his seed through his member before he pushed hard into her and the spasms began. His orgasm flooded through him in waves of pleasure.

Exhausted and on a great high, Oliver pulled out of Lacey and rolled to her side. Both of them were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Lacey giggled and Oliver looked at her to see why.

She was staring at the ceiling smiling. She turned her head to look at him and grinned. Oliver cupped her face and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in content as he lightly stroked her back.

"I love you." She said against his chest.

"I love you, too." Oliver said before kissing the top of her head.

There were a few moments of silence where Oliver thought Lacey had fallen asleep. He felt like he could fall asleep. He looked down when he felt Lacey pull back.

"Can we do it again?" She asked grinning.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. Shaking his head in wonder, Oliver kissed her passionately before rolling on top of her to start all over again.


End file.
